


Trust Exercises and Other Dangerous Games

by 7_Magpies



Series: Tinsley and Goldsworth [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Case Fic, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_Magpies/pseuds/7_Magpies
Summary: After making their great escape from LA, Ricky and C. C. have to figure out life in Chicago. In order to do that, though, Tinsley is going to have to figure out if he can trust Ricky. Which would be easier if not for the fact that he's already falling for him.-----This is a direct sequel to my fic "A Study in Noir"
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Tinsley and Goldsworth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Trust Exercises and Other Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! If you are one of the lovely people that encouraged me to write a series from "A Study In Noir," this is for you! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Full disclosure: No idea where the plot is going. I just wanted to get something out there. I have no idea when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon!
> 
> Fair warning, we're jumping into smut pretty quickly. If that's not your jam, just read the first part of this chapter and then check back in next chapter.

Returning to Chicago was weird for C. C. Everything was just how he remembered it, except just off enough that he wasn’t sure what was a trick of memory and what was different from the last time he had been in the city. 

They had been off of the train for a couple days and staying in a hotel. It wasn’t exactly a five star joint, but it had a mattress and a shower and not too many gunshots at night, so it was suitable to C. C. and Ricky’s short term needs. 

Tinsley returned to the room after going out to grab dinner to find Ricky on the bed holding a newspaper. “Look what I found, office space with a two-bedroom apartment above it.” He tossed the ad to the detective.

“Not too expensive. I suppose we could go look into it sometime.”

“Way ahead of ya,” Ricky said with a grin. “I already called the agent. We’re going to look at it tomorrow.”

“What if I’d said no?” C. C. asked with a lopsided smile.

“Then I’d have dragged you with me anyways.”

It was a strange conversation to be having with a man he’d known for only a couple weeks, and Tinsley knew it. It felt… domestic. He tried to ignore that, though, and sat on the admittedly too-small bed next to the younger man. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“You’ve asked me that a hundred times if you’ve asked me once. At least for the short term, while we try to get on our feet and see what happens back west, this is a solid plan.”

It was logical, C. C. had to admit. It was also terrifying in ways he wasn’t sure how to articulate. Being around this man for practically twenty-four hours a day? It was both thrilling and utterly petrifying at the same time. 

That seemed to be Ricky’s MO, though: be both charming and frightening. It worked, too. Tinsley didn’t think he could escape the man’s orbit if he tried. If he wanted to. He didn’t quite trust him - there was some red on his ledger that Tinsley just couldn’t completely figure out. But he was still magnetic. 

Instead of overthinking it any more, C. C. leaned over and kissed Goldsworth. The smaller man kissed back, putting a strong hand on Tinsley’s hip. It was a short kiss, and C. C. stood and walked to get the food he had picked up from the restaurant across the street. He was already networking and making friends with people in the area. As their escape from LA proved, having friends in various places could be surprisingly helpful. It never hurt to start with the person that owned the nearest restaurant. 

\-----

A few days later, they were moving their scant belongings into the apartment above the offices. C. C. went to the newspaper to buy an ad for their business while Ricky went to the grocery store to buy essentials.

Tinsley returned just after Ricky and found him in the kitchen unloading grocery bags. He was able to go about his day without wearing the sling, but he sometimes winced when he picked up something heavy with his injured arm.

Tinsley reached over and took the can from him that he had been struggling with, earning a smile in return.  _ This is so damn domestic, _ he couldn’t help thinking. Out loud, he asked what he needed to put up and was handed a couple of bags and sent to the bathroom to unload them. He took out the soaps and toiletries, and at the bottom of the bag found some things that made him chuckle. 

He returned to the kitchen where Ricky was putting food in cabinets and held up the box and the tube. “I thought I said essentials.”

Ricky didn’t even look embarrassed. “Condoms and lube  _ are  _ essential.”

Tinsley rolled his eyes, still smiling a little bit. “No, they really aren’t.”

Ricky stepped towards him and reached for the items, but C. C. pulled them out of his reach. “They are, too, and I can prove it to you.” He closed the last of the distance between them and kissed C. C., his hands falling around the taller man’s waist.

“We really shouldn’t-” he was cut off by Ricky biting his lip, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to make him moan. 

“What was that?” Ricky asked in a voice that was all innocence, even while his hands were working their way under C. C.’s shirt and up his back.

Tinsley shook his head and gave in, kissing back and pulling Ricky towards the master bedroom. The younger man worked at the buttons on C. C.’s shirt as they went and it hit the floor somewhere in the hallway. After that he went to work on Tinsley’s belt, which landed somewhere just inside the bedroom door. Then he felt the mattress hit the back of his knees and C. C. pushed him back onto the bed, dropping the condoms and lube on the mattress beside them somewhere. 

The detective kicked off his shoes and fumbled with Ricky’s shirt, and after a few moments they were both undressed. C. C. straddled Ricky’s waist, his hands tangled in the shorter man’s hair. Ricky had a firm grip on C. C.’s hip with one hand while the other found his cock and stroked once, making Tinsley gasp against his mouth. 

Ricky smirked and reached over, finding the lube and handing it up to C. C.

“Are you sure?” Tinsley asked him softly.

“Why would I buy them if I wasn’t? Now hurry up.”

He shook his head. “You’ve gotta have more patience, you know?” He poured some on his fingers and found Ricky’s hole, circling it gently and causing the smaller man’s back to arch. “How do you want it?”

“Wanna look at you. Now put something in me, dammit.”

Tinsley tutted and slipped his finger in just to pull it right back out. “You are so impatient, you know?”

Ricky groaned, and then gasped when C. C. grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders so he could have a better angle. 

“Warn a guy before you start picking him up,” he muttered. 

“I’d rather not,” Tinsley replied. Then he put a finger back inside Ricky all at once, making him scream out in surprise. 

“Holy-”

“You said ‘now,’” C. C. reminded.

“When did you become so damn  _ mean _ ?” Ricky asked, his fingers tangling in the sheets of the bed.

“I guess you rubbed off on me.” He kept his finger still, letting Ricky adjust to it. “Ready?”

Ricky nodded and C. C. slowly,  _ too slowly _ , slid the next one in. It made him bite his lip and arch his back before trying to push himself down on it.

Tinsley grabbed his hip with an almost bruising grip and held him still, forcing him to wait. When he finally got both fingers in all the way, Ricky groaned. “Fuckin’  _ move _ .”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he huffed sarcastically and he began to scissor his fingers, causing Ricky’s breath to stutter and his hips to jerk in C. C.’s grip. “One more?” 

Ricky nodded, his grip on the sheets so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Tinsley added the third finger slowly, and Ricky almost cried out at the feeling. 

“You like that?”

He nodded again, not trusting his voice to come out as anything other than a whine.

Tinsley moved his fingers around slowly, stretching Ricky out. After a moment of that, he pulled them out and Ricky gasped at the sudden emptiness. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

The taller man pulled the condom on and then applied lube quickly before lining up with Ricky’s hole and slowly pushing the tip in. 

Ricky moaned at the feeling. “More.”

Tinsley stopped moving and pulled out a little, causing Ricky to whine. “I’ve gotta teach you a lesson,” he said in a deep voice. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Ricky keened. 

“That’s more like it,” he replied, and started to push in again.

“Faster,  _ please _ .”

He pushed in faster, and started to gasp for air. Finally, he had bottomed out, and he sat still for a moment to let Ricky adjust.

Ricky opened his eyes and looked up at C. C. “Start moving.”

Tinsley smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

“Are you going to make me beg?” He tried to keep his voice level, but a hint of a whine made its way in anyways.

“I might, that sounds pretty hot. You begging me for my dick.”

Ricky practically shuddered at the words. “ _ Please _ move inside me, C. C. Please please-  _ oh! _ ” He gasped when Tinsley started to move, rocking in and out at a slow pace. He then started to move faster and thrusted in deeper. After a few tries and some shifting around, he found Ricky’s prostate. He knew because Ricky’s head fell back and his mouth flew open as he moaned even louder than before. C. C. knew he was going to have that sight in his mind for the rest of his life, and he really didn’t mind. 

Soon after finding that spot, Ricky started to cry out “I’m close!”

“Good, good, come on.” C. C. kept thrusting, and then Ricky released all over his own stomach, with Tinsley still thrusting throughout his climax. “Do you want me to…?” Tinsley didn’t finish the question, not quite sure what to ask.

“Come in me,” Ricky practically ordered.

He nodded and thrusted a few more times, reaching his own climax soon. He pulled out of Ricky and rolled onto his back beside him, gasping for air. 

“Told you they were essential,” Ricky said smugly.

“Shut up,” C. C. said, with no heat behind the words. “We need to shower.”

Ricky nodded. “Give me a minute. Then we can go for round two in there. Or can you keep up?”

Tinsley chuckled and looked over at him. “I’m not that much older than you, y’know?”

“I do. But I also like to pick on you.”

He laughed at that. “Give me a minute and I’ll make you regret it.”

“I hope so.” He looked over to make sure C. C. was watching and then traced a finger through the mess on his stomach and put it in his mouth, sucking the entire finger in as he watched.

Tinsley groaned at the sight. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Not if you fuck me to death first.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Might be.”

Tinsley laughed again and kissed Ricky. It was an almost sweet kiss, despite what they had just done. Tinsley put his hand on Ricky’s cheek, and traced his thumb over his lips once he pulled away. 

“I’m scared,” he finally said.

“Of?”

“This. I’m falling for you. We both know it. I’m afraid of the landing.”

Ricky hummed. “I don’t know what to tell you. Except that I’m falling right beside you.”

C. C. thought about that for a moment. He had never really known how Ricky felt for him in return, wasn't sure if he was anything more than a warm body to him. This was the closest the other man had come to confessing to feelings. After a few beat's silence, he finally spoke up again. “I can’t say anything concrete about how I feel yet. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“That’s probably smart. I’ve done some stuff.”

“I know. I know and I don’t care. And that scares me.”

Ricky smiled and put his hand on C. C.’s face. “We’ll figure it out as it comes, okay? I’m not going to tell you to trust me. But I will tell you that I trust you. And I hope that counts for something.”

“It does.” He kissed him again before standing up. “So, what was that you were saying about a round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I am fueled by kudos and comments, so if you want more, be sure to let me know!


End file.
